As the circuit density of microelectronic components increases, heat generated by these devices may typically increase as well. Microelectronic components may include, for example, microprocessors, such as central processing units (CPU), graphic processing units (GPU), digital signal processors (DSP); one or more memory devices; one or more application specific integrated circuits (ASIC); and other types of electronic components such as capacitors and/or resistors, as just a few examples. Various techniques may typically be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by a microelectronic component. These techniques may include passive and/or active thermal solutions, for example. One such technique, which may be classified as a passive thermal solution, involves the use of a thermally conductive device in thermal contact with a microelectronic component. This thermally conductive device may comprise a mass of thermally conductive material such as a slug or heat spreader, or may comprise a device configured to enhance convective heat transfer, such as a heat sink. However, techniques for heat dissipation and/or removal may not produce the desired results, and additional techniques and/or devices for dissipating and/or removing heat continue to be desired.